


Happy Birthday, Captain Sakamoto

by Afterglow555



Series: Demonic Pirate and Totally Innocent Fluffy Boi [2]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Presents, Demon Ryuji Doesn't Understand Love, Demon Sakamoto Ryuji, Demon Summoning, Demons, Fluff, Happy Birthday Ryuji, Let Sakamoto Ryuji Say Fuck, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:06:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25052860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Afterglow555/pseuds/Afterglow555
Summary: It's Ryuji's birthday.Akira must give the pirate gifts.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Sakamoto Ryuji, Kurusu Akira/Sakamoto Ryuji, Persona 5 Protagonist/Sakamoto Ryuji
Series: Demonic Pirate and Totally Innocent Fluffy Boi [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814527
Comments: 3
Kudos: 64





	Happy Birthday, Captain Sakamoto

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any errors, I feel like I might have rushed a small bit.

What is with this human?

It has been days, weeks, MONTHS. And the guy kept summoning him.

It wasn’t like Ryuji had anything to do but he was so strange. He’d just ask Ryuji random questions or tell the demon about his life.

Why? Ryuji couldn’t wrap his head around it. But he couldn’t really complain either. He had spent so long alone, and as much as he denied it, it was nice to hang around a person that wasn’t terrified of him.

At the moment, he was sitting on the same beach as the day Akir- the human (Don’t get attached.) had summoned him. He sighed as he watched it storm around him. He closed his eye as he started to relax.

That is, until the wind started to pick up. Ryuji opened his eyes and groaned as he realized he was being summoned again. “Oh come on what is with this clingy bastard.” He muttered. As harsh as the words were meant to be, a small bit of fondness was in his tone. Like he would admit that, though. He shut his eye as he disappeared.

___________________________________________

  
  


Ryuji huffed impatiently as he appeared in the attic again. He opened his eye. “Alright, what no-” He froze, looking around in shock as he saw the attic covered in… birthday decorations..? The hell? “What..?” He then saw the raven haired human standing behind him, smiling and holding a cake.

“Happy Birthday, Ryu~” he said in his calm, soft tone.

Ryuji stared at the human in shock. “W-wha..?”

“Happy Birthday- July 3rd is your birthday, right?” Akira frowned, furrowing his brows. “Am I mistaken?”

“No… no… you’re right..? I just…”

Akira snorted. “I guess you haven’t celebrated a birthday in a long time.”

“Right…” Ryuji sighed.

“Wellll…” Akira knelt down, pulling a rag out of his pocket.

“Woah- are you really going to let me free..? You can’t really fucking think that’s safe.”

“I know you won’t hurt me, Ryu.” That damn nickname.

“How do you know that for sure?” Ryuji muttered.

Akira looked up at Ryuji as he broke the summoning circle, the forcefield that kept them separated breaking. “Because what mad man would want to get blood all over their birthday cake?”

Ryuji stared in shock. He then slowly stepped out of the circle, watching as Akira stood up taking a step back so Ryuji could walk away from the circle. Akira smiled and set the cake on the table. Along with cake on the table now, there were also a few presents. 

“You don’t have to stay long… But at least open your presents.”

Ryuji stared at Akira. Then slowly grabbed one of the presents and started opening it. He noticed how excited Akira looked to see Ryuji actually open one of the presents. Ryuji couldn’t help but internally smile. He opened the present and pulled out clothes. Some graphic t-shirts, jeans and a purple jacket. He looked at the clothes, then looked at Akira in confusion.

“Well… you admitted you were lonely… so I thought… I could help you learn more about modern times so you could live here in Tokyo among humans.” Akira smiled. “So you don’t have to be lonely anymore.”

Ryuji blinked. “You…” This human was… so strange. He felt a strange feeling in his heart. His soul. He didn’t understand it. What was happening? Before he could think, words fell out of his mouth. “I would like that… thank you…”

“I’m glad you want that… it makes this next gift less awkward.” Akira smiled. “You have another gift…”

Ryuji slowly set the box of clothes down and grabbed the much smaller box. He opened it and pulled out a necklace with a key attached to it.

“A key to my home. While you’re getting used to living among people again… You are welcome to stay with me. I don’t want you living on the streets.”

Ryuji looked at Akira. “This…” Ryuji then huffed. “What is with you?? I am a demon yet you treat me like this? Aren’t you afraid?”

Akira shrugged. “Nope~” He grinned. “I like you. You being a demon isn’t going to change that.”

Ryuji looked away.

“Want some cake?”

“... Sure… I haven’t eaten food in a long time.”

“Great..! I-” Akira froze. “I… forgot plates and utensils… give me a moment!” He then ran down the stairs.

Ryuji watched him go, the feeling in his heart growing stronger. Ryuji let out a quiet sigh, gripping the key tightly in his hand. He looked out the window,his eye widening slightly in surprise. He slowly pulled his eyepatch off, revealing his more demonic looking eye. He stared at the clear sky he hadn’t seen in forever. No storm followed him to Tokyo today. He didn’t know why or how… but it made him happy to finally feel something he hadn’t felt since before his old crew betrayed him.

_Free._

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO BEST BOY!!!


End file.
